


an act of theft

by kindoff



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25018324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindoff/pseuds/kindoff
Summary: Once, Greg nicked Mycroft's stuff.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	an act of theft

Greg didn't make a habit of nicking people's belongings. He's not Sherlock.

But just this once, he's willing to make an exception.

* * *

_You stole my polaroid. -MH_

_It's MY polaroid._

_Your daughter gave it to me, therefore I have the right to claim it as mine. -MH_

_And it has my face printed on it, so I'm going to destroy it._

_No, don't. You look endearing in it. -MH_

_I like your baby face. -MH_

_Gregory? -MH_

_..._

_Please, can I have it back? -MH_


End file.
